Coupled bearing elements have historically posed challenges to structural health monitoring systems. As the individual bearings are compressed together with a preload force, the space between the bearings forms a challenging environment for SHM sensors. Little to no room exists for sensors to be placed between bearings, and any sensors placed there must be able to withstand the preload, and other, forces.